


Caged Lion

by wth_am_i_writing



Category: VIXX
Genre: Chastity Device, Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Second Person, Phone Sex, Sub!Leo, Vibrators, enforced male chastity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: You loved how much of a whiny mess Leo was at the moment.





	Caged Lion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonfox13](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dragonfox13).



> Originally posted on November 15, 2015.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: This fic is dedicated to @dragonfox13 because of all the help she’s given to me the last year+ in terms of job search and fic writing. I’ve been working on this since like June, and it feels really good to finally have this finished. I hope everyone enjoys!

8:32PM, your phone rang. You accepted the call without looking at the screen, the chime of “Please, Please, Please,” in a soft, breathy tenor voice cluing you in on who it was. You lifted the phone to your ear, pausing a moment before speaking.

“Hello?” you said in your business voice, high pitched and composed.

“ _Mistress_ ,” the same voice as in your ringtone came across the speaker, though it was  much more solid and demanding this time.

“Leo, did you just finish for the day?” you asked, keeping your voice calm and even, though you couldn’t help the smirk starting to pull at the corner of your mouth.

“ _I got back from dinner fifteen minutes ago_ ,” Leo answered, tone turning softer and a bit hesitant. You ignored the change, already having a good idea of the cause.

“Oh? Was dinner good? What did you have?” you asked, voice still pleasant.

“ _We got hamburgers,”_ Leo answered, sounding a bit distracted in addition to the hesitancy that was already present in his voice. “ _Just Ravi and me_.”

“At least you could take it easy over dinner. I’m guessing tomorrow is another day of back to back meetings?”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Leo affirmed, sighing–somewhat frustratedly, you noted. You didn’t blame him for that frustration in the least. His job was stressful and he spent three to ten days a month going on business trips. He was off on another such business trip, this one a two-night-three-day industry conference.

“Don’t worry, it’s just one more night and then you can come home for our playdate,” you soothed.

“ _Don’t wanna wait that long_ ,” Leo whined, groaning hoarsely as the bed springs beneath him creaked. You frowned slightly, sitting up straighter on the couch in your living room. He huffed in frustration, but otherwise remained silent, waiting for you to respond. You caught the clank of metal on metal and smirked–it was the give you were waiting for to scold him for what you knew he’d been doing since before he even called you.

“Jung Leo, hands _off_ your dick and behind your head,” you scolded sharply, the change in your tone sure to catch him off guard. “You know you’re not supposed to try to break out of your chastity cage.”

 _“I’m not–_ ” he started to protest, but you cut him off.

“Hands behind your head,” you repeated more firmly. “I heard the lock jangle onto the cage. I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist jacking off while you were gone and that’s why I locked you up,” you said sharply, though you weren’t actually very annoyed. You’d expected him to call that night when he got frustrated enough with his cock cage to break down and whine–in fact, you’d been _looking forward_ to the phone call. You absolutely _loved_ seeing him in such a ruffled state–or in this case, hearing.

“ _Mistress, please,_ ” Leo finally broke, voice high and breathy and whiny. Static took over the line, but cleared quickly to the sound of sheets moving and springs creaking. You guessed he’d rolled over in frustration, no doubt curling into himself. “ _It hurts. I just want to cum and go to sleep._ ”

“You know the rules, Leo. You weren’t able to stop masturbating to climax on your own so now you aren’t allowed to touch your dick at all without my permission,” you denied him. Locking him in chastity had been for his own health and the health of your relationship, and he knew it, despite how much he whined.

He’d developed a habit of masturbating as a form of stress relief and it’d been putting a strain on your relationship for the last several months. He’d partake in the habit at least once, sometimes twice or more a day–especially when he was away on a business trip. It resulted in him being so drained that it was starting to affect play time. It was getting harder for him to cum during intercourse, you’d noticed a marked decline in his overall mood, and he was generally less eager to serve you. Yet you knew he hadn’t lost interest in you because he’d proposed while serving you breakfast in bed upon returning from his last business trip–”Will you marry me?” scrawled in sloppy ketchup letters on your omelette, an elegant gold ring perched precariously atop a muffin, and a blush on his ears as red as the ketchup.

“ _Please,_ ” Leo begged, tone close to the one in the recording you used as your ringtone. “ _Please, I can’t relax.”_

“Are your hands behind your head?” you asked. There was an extended pause. “Leo, use your _words_. I can’t see you nod through the phone.”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Leo answered.

“Yeah what?” you asked sharply.

“ _Yes they are, Mistress_ ,” he amended.

“Good boy. Are you on your back?” you asked. His bed springs creaked and the sheets rustled.

“ _Yes_ ,” he answered.

“Are you hard right now?” you asked. Leo grunted, but otherwise didn’t answer. “ _Words_ , Leo. Use them.”

“ _Hurts_ ,” Leo whined. “ _When I start to, it hurts.”_

“Hurts?” you asked, suspicious. “You didn’t have any problems with pain during the forty-eight hour test drive earlier this week, or wearing it to work. I thought we got the fit just right.”

“ _Biting pain and uncomfortable pressure, but it won’t get big,”_ Leo whined. “ _It feels like it’s riding up my balls. I can’t sleep like this. I need to cum.”_

“Well, what do you want me to do about it? You’re a four hour train ride away,” you rebuttled, tone almost dismissive. Leo groaned in frustration, breaking off into a particularly childish whine. You smirked, settling more into your chair.

“ _I can’t pee standing up. Ravi keeps looking at me funny when I come out the stall. It’s embarrassing,”_ Leo complained, drawing a barking laugh from your lips. He stayed quiet for a few seconds, no doubt pouting.

“Would you rather him look at you funny when he peeks at your cock and sees it caged?” you teased, still a bit giggly.

“ _No_ ,” Leo mumbled after a pause. He was probably flushed red in embarrassment, and the idea made you very happy.

“Are you blushing?” you asked, amusedly.

“ _No_ ,” Leo denied, a deliciously pouty tone to the word. He was definitely blushing; if not before, he was now. Your laughter picked up again, the image of Leo sprawled on a hotel bed with his hands behind his head, cock locked up, and a bright red flush on his face making you giddy. “ _I wanna cum and sleep_ ,” he whined over your laughter. You stifled your giggles down, glancing over at the clock. It was getting close to time for his surprise to arrive.

“You _know_ you aren’t allowed to cum when I’m not around,” you reminded him, staying firm in the decision that he wasn’t allowed to cum. “Do you remember _why_ I locked you up?” There was silence for a few moments, broken by a bit of rustling on Leo’s end.

“ _Because I felt guilty_ ,” Leo mumbled. “ _Because I haven’t been thinking as much about your pleasure as I should_.”

“And whose idea was it?”

“ _We decided together, Mistress_ ,” Leo answered, sounding a bit bitter at himself.

“Then you know this is for your own good,” you said matter-of-factly. Leo let out a long, frustrated sigh. Glancing back over at the clock, you reached for the bullet vibe you’d placed on the end table beside you. “We’ll have a good time when you get home, but until then…” You clicked the vibe on and held up to your phone. After a few seconds, you clicked it off and asked, “Do you know know what that was?” Leo didn’t answer, so you asked again, “Do you, Leo?”

“ _Vibrator?_ ” he answered tentatively. You hummed in affirmation, turning it over in your hand a few times before turning it on. You spread your legs a bit and ran the tip over the crotch of your underwear.

“Picturing you all flustered and caged on your bed got me hot,” you teased. “But you aren’t here to service me directly, so I’ll just have to take care of it myself.” Leo let out a groaning whine, static and creaking bed springs in the background. He’d likely rolled over to sulk in his frustration. “I can’t wait for you to get back so I can feel your tongue on my clit and your fingers inside me.” You focused the vibe on your clit and continued, “And milk three days worth of cum from your hard cock.”

“ _Mistress,”_ Leo whined, so frustrated you thought he might be on the brink of tears. The whine sent a shockwave of pleasure through you and you ground onto the vibe. You sighed happily, sliding down in your chair to get more comfortable.

“I’m so happy you decided to leave it up to me when you get to cum,” you cooed. “But you were such a bad boy before the cage, and you were trying to break out of it when you called, so I’m not sure I can really trust you,” you continued, slipping into a more pouty-cute tone that you knew always worked Leo up even if he denied it. “Can I trust you, Leo?”

“ _Yes_ ,” he answered, exasperated and a bit breathless.

“Can I _really_ trust you?”

“ ** _Yes_** ,” he repeated more firmly, a bit of whine in the tone this time.

“If I can really trust you, then accept the letter,” you instructed, staring at your clock. 8:50pm exactly.

“ _What letter?_ ” Leo asked, suspiciously. Suddenly his bed springs creaked. “ _Someone’s at the door.”_

“Go answer it, and take your phone,” you ordered. His bed creaked again, quickly followed by the rustle of fabric. A few seconds later, you could hear the clink of Leo disabling the locks and the _shwup_ of the door opening.

“ _What?_ ” Leo growled angrily.

“ _I’m supposed to give you this,”_ Ravi’s voice just barely made it through the line, sounding sheepish. Poor boy was probably wondering what he’d done to be on the receiving end of Leo’s glare.

“Hand the phone to Ravi,” you instructed when you felt enough time had passed for Leo to accept the letter you’d given Ravi’s boyfriend so Ravi could pass it to Leo. Leo sighed heavily, but he obeyed.

“ _Hello?”_ Ravi greeted after a few seconds, confused.

“Thank you, Ravi,”

“ _Ah, it wasn’t a problem at all,”_ Ravi said, tone a little unstable.

“Make sure he returns it in an hour. And tell N I said ‘hi’ when you get back to the room.”

“ _I will,”_ Ravi replied.

“You can hand the phone back now,” you instructed.

“ _Goodnight_ ,” Ravi said before Leo’s voice came over the line, barely a second later.

“ _Is that all?”_ he asked you.

“Yup,” you answered cheerily, only to flinch a second later when you heard his hotel door slam shut. You hoped Ravi still hadn’t been standing there. The sounds of Leo resetting the locks on the door jingled through the line. He sighed heavily when he was done, the sound of fabric rustling and the bed creaking coming a few seconds later.

“ _May I open the letter?”_ Leo asked.

“Put me on speaker first,” you ordered.

“ _Okay,”_ Leo said after a few seconds, the sound quality of his voice changed with the speaker microphone.

“Okay, you can open it,” you said. There was the sound of paper ripping and rustling and you took that chance to switch your own phone to speaker. There was silence for a few long seconds as Leo processed the letter’s contents.

“ _The key?”_ he asked, thoroughly confused.

“Mhmm,” you hummed, setting your phone down on the side table. “You said I could trust you, right?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Then I’ll let you work out your stress a little. But when you hit the edge, you _have to_ stop,” you instructed. Leo remained silent so you continued. “If you cum, you’re wearing the cage to bed every night for a week, and sleeping on the couch. You also won’t get to put it in when you get home,” you warned him firmly. “And trust me, I’ll know if you cum.”

“ _I get to unlock it?”_ Leo asked tentatively.

“Mm, but you’ll have to lock it back up when I say and give the key back to Ravi.”

“ _I’m unlocking it._ ”

“Impatient,” you laughed. The jangle of the metal just barely made it through the speaker. “What are you wearing?” you asked as you waited for Leo to get settled.

“ _Bathrobe_ ,” Leo answered, distracted.

“Do you know what I’m wearing?” you asked teasingly. Leo remained quiet, but you knew you had his undivided attention. “That black lacey bra and panty set with a garter and thigh-highs.” Leo sighed loud enough for you to hear over the line, slow and shaky. “Are you picturing me?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Leo answered.

“You like this set of lingerie, don’t you?”

“ _I do_. _Mistress._ ”

“Take off your robe,” you ordered. Leo grunted his understanding. You waited a few moments before giving your next order. “Lie on your back and start touching yourself.”

“ _Yes, Mistress_.” The words were followed by creaking and the rustle of sheets.

“Are you getting hard?” you asked several moments after he seemed to settle down.

“ _Yeah_ ,” a pause, “ _Yes, Mistress_.”

“Does it feel good, touching yourself?”

“ _Real good_ ,”

“Text me a photo,” you instructed. “I wanna see how hard your cock is.” Leo grunted, then the bedsheets rustled. You heard the click of Leo’s phone camera taking a picture and a few seconds later you received a text message from Leo. You opened it, staring at the photo of Leo’s half hard cock admiringly. “Aw, it looks so happy to be free,” you cooed. “Send me another when you’re leaking.”

“ _I want a picture of you too,”_ Leo whined, a small hiss to his voice.

“I only text dirty photos to good boys.”

“ _I’m a good boy_ ,” Leo insisted.

“Are you really?” Leo didn’t answer, most likely pouting at being teased. “Let me hear your voice,” you redirected. “I wanna hear how good it feels for you to stroke your dick.” It was quiet for a few seconds before the little sounds of Leo hissing and grunting in pleasure started filtering through the line. You shifted a bit in your chair to get more comfortable then upped the speed on your vibe. Closing your eyes and starting to pay more attention to building your own climax, you continued to tease Leo as you visualized him on his hotel bed.

“How are you touching yourself? With long, slow strokes?” you asked. Leo moaned softly in response. “Are you playing with your balls?” Another moan. “You’re cupping them and rolling them around, aren’t you?” you moaned, the image utterly delicious. There was a choked groan through the line. “What hand are you stroking your cock with?”

“ _Left_ ,” Leo answered, tone tight. You hummed happily, bringing your free hand up to knead at your breast. The image you had of Leo in your head was crystal clear and utterly hot.

“I can’t wait until you get home. I want to feel your tongue and fingers. I wanna sit on your face,” you moaned. Leo half-groaned, half-whined.

“ _I want to taste, I want to smell,_ ” he whined, the words going straight to your crotch.

“You want me to sit on your face?” you half-moaned. “Then you’ll have to be a good boy.”

“ _I’m a good boy_ ,” he insisted, voice taking on a desperate twinge. There was rustling followed by his phone’s camera shutter going off. “ _I’m a good boy._ ” The shutter went off again. “ _Dripping._ ”

“You’re leaking already?” you asked, shifting so you could grab your phone again. Leo hummed and a few moments later you received two photos. The first was of Leo’s stomach, taken from above and to the right, his dick hard and pressed against his stomach, his left hand just inches away. The second was a close up–his thumb pressing pre-cum out the tip. “Oooh!” you cooed, utterly delighted by the sight. “You _are_ a good boy,” you praised, cutting off your vibe and putting it and the phone on the side table. “You deserve a picture.” Leo hissed in pleasure, obviously excited to finally get his picture.

Lifting your hips up, you slid your underwear down to your knees before settling back down. You lifted your right leg into the air, toe pointed towards the ceiling, adjusting your thigh high stocking and making sure the garter strap was straight. Satisfied with the look, you grabbed your phone and opened the camera. Angling the camera so it caught your entire outstretched leg and the underwear, you snapped the photo and sent it to Leo. As you waited for Leo to get the picture, you picked your vibe back up and put it back to work.

“ ** _Fuck_** _,_ ” Leo moaned a few moments later. “ _Fuck, I want to put it in. I wanna cum. I wanna cum,”_ he whined, his desperation going straight between your legs. “ _I wanna fuck into you until you scream.”_ You moaned loudly at the idea, wanting it badly yourself. You could feel yourself nearing the edge, feel your breath speed up and your toes curling in reflexitory anticipation. “ _I wanna cum inside. I wanna feel you cum.”_ You tumbled over the edge at the last words, moaning loudly so Leo wouldn’t be mistaken as to what just happened. He whimpered through the line, causing you grin ear to ear as you came back down.

“Mmm, as much fun as that sounds, you won’t get to do any of it if you aren’t a good boy,” you reminded him once you’d caught enough breath to speak, turning off the vibe and placing it to the side. Leo whimpered again, a thudding sound following a few seconds later. “Now that I’m satisfied, you can put your cock up.” Leo groaned in frustration, the bed creaking.

“ _I’m so hard my head is spinning,_ ” he complained. “ ** _Mistress please_** _, I’m so close_.”

“You know this is for your own good Leo,” you asserted. “Now hands behind your head.” Leo sighed in exasperation, but you knew he’d follow your instructions. “You’ll thank me later.”

“ _I doubt it_ ,” Leo grumbled darkly. You let out a barking laugh.

“Be thankful I even let you have the key,” you reminded him. Leo remained silent.

“ _It won’t go down_ ,” he complained after a minute.

“Well your dick does have a mind of its own,” you snorted. “Do you think a cold shower would help?”

“ _That’s a last resort_ ,” Leo grumbled.

“Then let’s talk about other things,” you hummed. “What do you want for dinner when you get home?”

“ _You_ ,” Leo answered curtly.

“Maybe for dessert,” you shot him down, grinning ear to ear. “But seriously, what do you want for dinner?” Leo fell silent for a few moments, the bed creaking a bit.

“ _I’ll make rose pasta_ ,” Leo offered.

“Are you sure? It’s been a long past couple of days. I can pick something up on the way home, or make something,” you said.

“ _I want to cook for you,_ ” Leo insisted.

“You’re a sweetheart,” you cooed, your smile settling into something fond. “Is there anything you want me to pick up from the store for it?”

“ _Shrimp_ ,” he answered.

“Just shrimp?” Leo hummed his confirmation. “Then I’ll get some on the way home.” You shifted, reaching for the tissue box so you could clean up a bit. “So I was talking with N earlier, and he suggested meeting up sometime for dinner, go on a double date,” you said, sitting up properly in your chair and tossing a used tissue in the nearby waste basket. “Do you think next Saturday would work?” Leo sighed heavily.

“ _I see enough of Ravi at work_ ,” he complained, but you knew it was just for show.

“I barely get to see either of them,” you pouted. Leo sighed again.

“ _I’ll talk to Ravi about it_ ,” Leo appeased.

“I was thinking of suggesting the new Indian restaurant.”

“ _That sounds good,”_ Leo agreed.

“I’m going to do a load of laundry before going to bed tonight. Do you have anything specific you want washed?” you said, starting to strip off the rest of your lingerie.

“ _Lights or darks?_ ” Leo asked after a short pause.

“Darks,” you answered, standing up to go to the clothes hamper and taking your phone with you.

“ _Do I have any socks left?”_

“I dunno, but if I see any in the hamper, I’ll be sure to throw them in the wash,” you assured, tossing your panties into the hamper and starting to riffle through its contents.

“ _Thank you_.” You hummed in acknowledgement as you started tossing the non-delicate darks into a pile on the floor, finding a few of Leo’s dress socks in the process.

“It looks like you do have some socks that need washing,” you informed him, tossing the last of the darks that you could find in the pile.

“ _It’s soft_ ,” Leo informed you, tone gentle.

“Do you feel more relaxed now?” Leo hummed. “ _Words_ , Leo.”

“ _Yes, Mistress_ ,” Leo answered, voice considerably more relaxed than he’d been earlier.

“So you’re going to put your cage back on and wait until you get home without any more fuss, right?”

“ _Yes, Mistress_ ,” Leo agreed, the bed creaking in the background. After a few seconds you could hear the clinking of his chastity device as he put it back on.

“Stand next to the clock and take a pic of it with your caged cock,” you directed when the clinking stopped. Leo grunted and you heard the bed creak again. After a few seconds, you heard the shutter on his phone camera.

“ _Sent_ ,” Leo announced, the bed creaking as he spoke. You received the picture a few seconds later and cooed. He’d taken the photo from above so most of his naked body was visible. The light of the room glinted on the metal of the cage on his cock. His expression was less than impressed, but he didn’t look as tense as he’d sounded when he first called you. The time on the clock matched what you had on your phone.

“Good boy,” you praised happily. “Now go give the key back to Ravi.”

“ _But I’m already naked_ ,” Leo complained.

“Leo,” you warned, picking up the laundry and starting to take it to the washer.

“ _Yes, Mistress_ ,” Leo sighed, the bed creaking again. There was rustling and a few clanks, but you ignored it as you started up the washer. Leo sighed into the phone as you heard the door locks to his room clank, then everything when quiet for a few moments. A loud knock, then quiet for a minute before Ravi’s voice filtered over the line.

“ _I wasn’t expecting you yet_ ,” Ravi said, voice sounding a bit strained. You smirked. You could only imagine what N was putting him through. “ _A key?_ ” He sounded thoroughly confused.

“Tell him to give it to N,” you instructed Leo, who relayed the message.

“ _Goodnight to you too!_ ” Ravi called out, his voice fading quickly as Leo was likely returning to his room. The sound of his door opening and closing confirmed it, and soon he was fastening the chain lock again. Leo let out a deep sigh.

“ _He was flushed and wouldn’t open the door the entire way,_ ” Leo reported, causing you to cackle. N and Ravi were definitely having fun of their own tonight.

“We can have our fun when you get back,” you promised. “Do you think you can get to sleep now?”

“ _Yes, Mistress_ ,” Leo answered.

“Good,” you hummed, heading to your bedroom. Leo’s hotel bed creaked and you could hear Leo take a slow, deep breath.

“ _I love you_.” You smiled as you sat down on your bed.

“I love you too,” you said, looking down at your phone fondly.  “Have sweet dreams. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“ _You sleep well too. Goodnight_ ,” Leo responded then hung up. You placed your phone on the bed with a sigh. You couldn’t wait for Leo to get back tomorrow.


End file.
